


ꜱʟᴇᴇᴘ ᴡᴇʟʟ, ᴡᴏᴏɴɢɢɪ

by hilithechurl



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilithechurl/pseuds/hilithechurl
Summary: Woonggi can't sleep so he cuddles with his favorite Hyung.
Relationships: Song Donggeon / Cha Woonggi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	ꜱʟᴇᴇᴘ ᴡᴇʟʟ, ᴡᴏᴏɴɢɢɪ

Woonggi can’t sleep. 

This is a matter of facts that doesn’t occur very often, but when it happens it always leaves him troubled and grumpy. 

He’s used to their herractic schedules by now, practice, work, lessons and shootings occupies almost his entire day and usually he stays up a little bit more at home, eating and suggesting movie nights or games parties. 

His roommates were well known for being chaotic so they really never bothered to correct their messed up sleep schedule; especially when most of them began to sleep around in the car or random waiting rooms here and there. 

So, the fact that Woonggi kept tossing, turning and mumbling was probably due to the hot weather that made his top glue to his skin and the sweat that was diving him crazy. 

Of course the AC was broken, but  _ why did the room have to become like a furnace? _

He tried everything, from drinking every minute to put a wet piece of cloth on his forehead; from grabbing a fan to take off his clothes and sleep with only his underwear on but there was no use to it, the room was burning and he hated the feeling of his skin against the sticky sheets the most so, kicking some of his plushies off the bed in distress he decided to opt for the most reasonable and easy option: sleep in the other room. 

Now, Woonggi was used to sleep in the other room too, not as much as he slept on the couch after a movie marathon tough, but as Chihoon had this habit of sneak in all of the members beds (especially Chan’s but of course, it was a boyfriends thing) he sometimes switched with the elder and ended up leaving said bed empty because there was no way Jerome wouldn’t catch him and drag him into his own as his personal stuffed animal. 

The thing was that since Jerome and J.You got together they always slept in the same bed so, as for now, two members from the other bedroom were currently sleeping illegally hidden in their boyfriend’s, meaning that he could choose not one but two places to sleep in the fresh and quiet room. 

  
  
  


_ Now, Woonggi has always been a little bit mischievous when it comes to be all cuddly and lovely, knowing his entire existence was cute enough to make the members endlessly coo at him and give him the whole world if he asked was the thing he was proud of the most,  _ but there was something in seeking a certain member attention that made him feel on top of the world. 

So, with a little grin on his face and an oversized shirt that didn’t belong to him at all he tiptoed in the other room, immediately feeling relief as the ac was turned on and working properly. For a little bit he felt like Elsa. 

He rubbed his eyes as he closed the door and, careful to not wake Jaeyun up, he climbed in Donggeon’s bed, slightly blushing at the sight of his hyung sleeping in his underwear and maybe - _ just maybe _ \- his sleepy eyes lingered a bit too much on his arms.

Said Hyung slowly opened his eyes when he felt a weight carefully snuggle at his side, not really expecting the cute maknae to pay him a visit. 

“Something wrong, Woonggi-ah?” he propped himself on his elbow, staring down at the younger that was  _ definitely wearing his shirt _ and holding a little plush in his arms, lips pouting. 

He was so cute, especially now that he had his curly hair wildin’ all over. 

“Can’t sleep, our room is too hot and the ac is broken… Also we have two more guests stealing my precious oxygen!” 

Donggeon couldn’t help but laugh, grumpy Woonggi was just too adorable to handle.

He gently made space for the younger and lifted his blanket, it was true that the room was hot but with the ac on he surely didn’t want the younger to catch a cold.

“Wanna sleep with Hyung?” 

“If I wouldn’t want to sleep here I wouldn’t have come in first place!” 

Woonggi was upset and the elder giggled at his antics, knowing exactly how to deal with him.

He had said it in an interview at Fact In Star, that despite they were almost never seen together on cam they were the ones who actually spent most time together, probably only second to Chan and Chihoon. 

He remembers how shy he was, admitting in front of everyone that he enjoyed very much to stroke Woonggi - _ and Jaeyun had advised him to phrase his words better next time, as both in korean and english that sounded a bit off without context-  _ was a bit embarrassing but he surely pointed out that since Woonggi is so small and energetic he was his battery and whenever he got tired, sleepy, lonely or simply in need of company, he always made sure to have the younger wrapped in his arms. 

In all honesty he  _ loved  _ the way the maknae’s tiny frame fitted in his strong arms. His curly and fluffy hair reached his chest, and since he was both considerably shorter and smaller it always made some kind of mixed feelings bloom in his heart: he loved to protect him and he loved the way Woonggi always melted into his embrace as if wanting and needing nothing but to feel safe in his Hyung’s embrace. 

They cuddled the most but still Donggeon’s ears were tainted in a deep shade of red while Woonggi’s rosy cheeks and blinding smile took over his entire vision. 

Woonggi made himself comfortable and wrapped his arms around his Hyung’s toned body, his head securely placed on his firm chest and the loud sound of his heartbeats lulling him to sleep. 

The maknae was more than amused, he knew how Donggeon was a sucker for his cuddles and judging by the way his body was still a bit stiff, as if wondering how to get used to the feeling, made him giggle. 

“Hyung I won’t bite you… Your body is too hard. I don't want to break my teeth.”

Said Hyung’s ears turned even redder if possible, but he simply wrapped both arms around Woonggi’s tiny body and placed his plushy on his abdomen so that he could hug both in his sleep.

“Woonggi-ah, it’s late you should sleep now.”

His tiny, embarrassed smile was enough for Woonggi to decide that it was the perfect moment to slowly drag his nails over Donggeon’s toned abs, gently scratching his skin like he would definitely do with a puppy’s belly. A cute giggle filled the room as a much bigger hand landed on his back, drawing slow soothing circles. They loved to cuddle like that, in the silence of the night and with the intimacy they learned to treasure deeply in their hearts; they kept rubbing and scratching each other in small, gentle and sweet motions until they eventually fell sound asleep.

“Not until you give me my goodnight kiss,” the younger proudly said as he jokingly puckered his lips out, making the elder’s breath itch. 

He closed his eyes as he gave a little peck on the maknae’s mouth, only to get shy and hide his face into his fluffy hair. 

“Goodnight Woonggi-ah, Hyung will take care of you.”

  
  
  
  
  


It was 6 am when Jaeyun gently fixed the blanket on top of them, smiling at the sight of Woonggi sleeping tightly with his body curled up into his Hyung’s embrace,at the point he was almost disappearing, and a big smile adorning his angelic features.

Same smile was clearly reflected on Donggeon’s sleeping face and if Jaeyun let them sleep an extra hour just because they looked extremely content, he didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! 
> 
> I'm back with a bit of fluff, I really want to fill this tag with a lot of different contents and I also want to improve in my writing as I have little hiatus here and there that throws me off .
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my little work!


End file.
